


Lonely in the night

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Pissed Off Dean, Re loading bullets, Vampires, depressed reader, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You do something stupid on a hunt because your feelings for one of the Winchesters gets in your way.





	Lonely in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the story is based off the song "Lonely in the night" by Billy Squier and I decided to base it around these lyrics. 
> 
> "Lonely is the night when you find yourself alone  
> Your demons come to light and your mind is not your own"

**Summary: You do something stupid on a hunt because your feelings for one of the Winchesters gets in your way.**

 

The events of the night were still fresh in your mind even though the hunt ended hours ago. You almost got yourself killed because you went into the fight distracted. Dean had ordered you to stay back but you didn't listen. You had seen another vampire enter the back of the old house so you made the split decision to run in. You couldn't risk either of them getting hurt because you were stuck outside. That decision ended up costing you because when you walked into the house that damn vampire was hiding behind the door. so the moment you walked in he had his slimy hands all over you. You tried your hardest to get away from the thick-muscled greaseball but it didn't work. You managed to take the dead man's blood out of your pocket and try to stab him with it, but he managed to twist your wrist in a weird way, causing you to drop the syringe.   
  


He didn't break anything thankfully. But while you were distracted with the pain in your wrist, the son of a bitch sunk his fangs into your neck. That broke your silence. Your screams of pain echoed throughout the house. Instantly the sound of two pairs of heavy boots ran down the stairs and your eyes connected with Sam's. If the vampire didn't let you go soon, you would be dead.   
  


Suddenly the grease ball looked up and dropped you to the floor. He was headed towards Sam. Knowing he had to get the vampire away from you, the younger Winchester had cut himself across the arm to distract the vampire. It worked because now the vampire was headed towards him. Before the creature had a chance to reach Sam, Dean swung his arm and within a millisecond the vampire was no more.  The moment his head hit the floor, Sam dropped his machete and ran over to you. After pulling his plaid overshirt off his shoulders, he handed it to you and you pressed it against your neck. It hurt like hell but since you didn’t know if you were still bleeding or not, it wasn’t a bad idea.    
  
"Alright, let's get you on your feet." Sam squatted down and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you to your feet. He knew it would be difficult for you to get up off the ground with only one hand.

 

"Whoa." You mumbled as Sam held you upright. You felt lightheaded but you were going to walk out this damn house. Sam wasn't having that though. He pulled you up into his arms like you were weightless then lead you out of the door. Dean followed him, giving you dark glares the whole time back to the car. It was obvious he was pissed at you.

  
  
Once Sam got you back to the Impala, he slid in the backseat. When you laid down and your face hit the cool black leather of the backseat, Sam climbed in the front seat. He was going to sit back there with you but when you laid down he figured it was best to sit up front with Dean. 

 

The drive back to the hotel room was tense but Sam made sure to keep an eye on you. He wanted to make sure you weren’t going to pass out on him and he’d make damn sure you kept his shirt pressed to your neck. If you were bleeding, he didn’t want you to get blood all over the backseat. He knew by the look on Dean’s face that he was extremely pissed off at you and well, getting blood all over the backseat would just add fuel to the fire. 

 

When Dean finally pulled into the parking lot of the motel you let out a small sigh. You were almost starting to wish that damn vampire had finished you off. You didn’t want to face Dean. After killing the engine, Sam went to open his door then Dean finally spoke up after a long silence. 

 

“Why don’t you bring the weapons in and catch the first shower?” Dean spoke up as his eyes went up to look at you through the rear view mirror. “I’ll help her inside.”

 

Sam nodded his response then slid out of the passenger seat. After going to the trunk to pull out the bags of weapons, Sam headed into the motel room. Once the door to the room slammed shut, you swallowed the lump in your throat.

 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Dean growled. He didn’t want to yell. If he did then Sam would hear him. 

 

“Dean...I..” Before you could even start to explain yourself, Dean held up his hand to interrupt you. 

 

“You’re getting faulty, Y/N. You went into that hunt without a clear head. You let your emotions get the best of you. You aren’t doing anybody any good here. It might be time for us to go our separate ways.”

 

Once Dean finished his little spiel you swallowed another lump in your throat. He was right and you knew it. You let your emotions get the best of you. Just like now. You wanted to cry because he yelled at you. You were going to make sure you weren’t around in the morning. You were actually going to make sure you never bothered anybody again. 

 

Dean slid out of the driver’s seat and after closing the door behind him he opened up yours. Even though he just told you to leave, he still had to be nice. Plus he told Sam that he would bring you inside. After sliding out, he closed your door then he followed you inside. Once you both got inside you made a beeline to the bathroom where you heard the shower waiting for you. Sam watched you curiously before looking over at Dean. 

 

“Did something happen outside?” Sam asked.

 

“I’m going down the street to the bar. Are you coming with or hanging out here?”

 

“Hang on.” 

 

Sam walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Once he got a response from you he opened the door a crack. He wanted to let you know where he was going. After giving him a grumble to acknowledge him he closed the door. He couldn’t explain it but he had a feeling he should stay back tonight. Everything would be okay though. The vampire nest was gone and you were safe in the shower. 

 

The further Sam got away from the motel, the more he started to worry. Something else was going to happen tonight. He could feel it in his gut. 

 

When they finally walked into the bar, Sam let out a sigh. It was busier than he expected. After heading to the bar Sam orders a couple of beers for himself and Dean then found a high sitting table. 

 

Sam was nursing his beer and thinking back to the events earlier in the night. He almost lost you and it scared him. He was putting off telling you the truth.   
  
Once the light amber liquid in the bottle was gone, Sam got up from his stool then hurried over to Dean. After setting his empty bottle on the bar Sam told Dean he was going back to the motel room. Dean just nodded in acknowledgment then went back to the big breasted, dark haired woman who had been chatting him up. Sam hoped Dean didn't bring anybody back to the room tonight. He just wasn't in the mood for that. 

 

Once Sam set foot outside of the bar, he started to run. Usually he did his jogging in the morning before you and Dean got up. But this was different. Something was telling him that you needed him.   

 

It didn't take him long to run the couple of blocks’ distance from the bar to the motel and after using his keycard to get into the room, Sam saw you sitting on the bed loading up bullets into empty magazines with tears in your eyes. What were you thinking about? And what had gotten you so upset? 

 

“Hey what's wrong?” Sam questioned as he sat down next to you on the queen size bed. 

 

“It's nothing important,” you mumble as you finish putting the bullets into the first empty magazine. Only one down and a few more to go. This was going to take you awhile and your thumb was already killing you. 

 

“You're crying,” Sam told you as he watched you drop the empty magazine on the bed. “Please tell me what's wrong.”

 

You didn't want to tell him. You didn't want to tell him you ran into that house because you were scared that the vampire that came in was going to kill them. You didn't want to tell him how you felt about him. It was easier to hide the truth. But after tonight's little stunt, you knew questions would be asked. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about this Sam,” you told him as you got off the bed. Now would be a good time to bandage up your neck since your hair was almost dry and you wanted to go to bed. You needed your strength so you could comply with Dean’s wishes and be gone by morning. 

 

“You need to talk about it. Trust me, it will help.” Sam watches as you walked over to your bag and pulled out the first aid kit you always carried with you. “Please tell me what is going on.”  

 

You just stood there and listened to him trying to talk to you. What were you supposed to say to him? “Sorry I decided to chase after a vampire to try and protect you”? “Sorry I'm leaving because your brother wants me gone and I have my own invisible demon that I fight off on occasion that is now telling me how worthless I am”? Neither of those options sounded good in your head. When you heard him ask you again if everything is okay, you just snap.

  
  


"No Sam, I am not okay. You don't know what it's like!" You were yelling as you turned to face him. "You don't know what it's like to have a little voice in the back of your head tell you that you’re a constant fuck up! Every night, I go to sleep and regret every action I made that day. I’m fucking worthless, Sam! Dean is right. I'm a danger to you guys." 

 

  
Sam was a little taken back at your words. Why would Dean tell you that? There were times he would say stuff when he was angry and everybody knew that. But Dean must have said something to you when he wasn't around because if Sam had heard that, he would have laid into his brother.  
  
"Just go back to the bar Sam," you told him as you set the first aid kit on the table. Then turn to head to the bathroom  You wanted to be left alone.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until we talk." Sam called out to you.  
  
"Talk?" It was hard not to snort at that. "There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Bullshit. There’s clearly something bothering you. I've seen that look in the mirror." Sam walked over to you and placed his hand on top of yours, but you flinched away. "This isn't about what Dean said to you, isn’t it? You've been thinking about leaving for a while. Permanently."  
  
"And what if I have?" You barely spoke up. You never actually talked to anybody about your personal demons before.  
  
"I won't let you. And I won’t let you hurt yourself.” Sam took a breath, then spoke up after a moment of silence. "I care about you too fucking much to let you do anything like that.”  
  
Wait, Sam cared for you? What the hell? The boys said that you were family at one point. But that was when you all first started hunting together years ago. Nobody ever mentioned feelings until now.

 

“Why the hell do you suddenly care about me?” You snap at him unintentionally.

 

“I've cared about you since the first time we hunted together.” Sam moves to the end of the bed then let out a sigh. “It was that stupid ghost case. I don't even remember what it was about anymore. We crashed into each other while looking for that stupid thing. We didn't even know another hunter was there. But after that, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And then we kept running into you. I swear it was like “divine intervention” or whatever. I’ve wanted to tell you for years. When I heard through the grapevine you were out of commission because of a bad injury, I wanted to come find you. But I didn't actually know where you live. Especially since your actual name didn't come up in any database. So for 3 long months, I worried. Then as fate would have it, I ran into you again.” 

 

You just stood there and listened to Sam talk. You couldn't help but smile at the memory that had started to play in your head.

 

_ A 5 star hotel with a major poltergeist problem. There actually wasn't one spirit, there were two. The hunt was successful even though everybody had gotten a few bumps and bruises. After that, you went your separate ways. A couple of days later you joined another hunter on a werewolf hunt. That hunt came with a broken ankle, a concussion, stitches in your forehead and on your arm. When they had released you, that's when you started thinking about Sam. It was just stupid little things at first. Then you found yourself missing him. You just convinced yourself it was some crush and you would never see him again. But you did end up seeing him again. Three months later, they were passing through. You were visiting what was left of your family when you ran into him at the drugstore. You weren't paying attention to where you were going and he was looking at something on his phone. His arm clipped your shoulder, which made you drop the bag in your hand. Sam realized his mistake and he helped you pick up your stuff. He handed you back your multiple first aid items, your tampons, and your energy drink. After you recognized each other, your cheeks instantly turned red. Sam Winchester, the man you had been crushing on for months, just handed you your variety pack of tampons. Talk about fucking embarrassing. _

  
  


It took you a minute to process that Sam had pulled you from your daydream. His finger caressed your cheek as he looked into your tired eyes. After all that happened today, he was surprised you were still awake. 

 

“First I'm going to clean up your neck and bandage it. Then you're going to eat something. After that, we're going to lay down because you need some sleep,” Sam told you. By the tone in his voice, you realized it wasn't a request. 

 

All you could do was nod as Sam sat you on the corner of the bed. You weren't going to argue with him. You were hungry and you were exhausted. When he started to clean up your neck with the alcohol, you let out a hiss as you started to wonder. Was there a possibility of you having some kind of relationship with Sam Winchester?


End file.
